Love Story of Me and You
by Romance1245
Summary: The only time Shiemi can protect everyone.. And the one she like's/Love RinXShiemi


Hello there!

Sasha here and this is my first time making a fanfiction.. Please don't be mean .

**Anime: Ao No Exorcist**

**Couples: Rin and Shiemi, slightly Yukio and Shura, Izumo and Shima**

_**The characters belong to the original artist of Ao No Exorcist.**_

**Strange feelings, and Unexpected confession?**

Today was just a normal day for Shiemi Moriyama, going to school in here school uniform. She didn't really understand the reason why she wanted to become an exorcist.. Maybe because she wanted to protect her friends? But, she thought to her self, '_I'm useless.. I can't protect anyone.. I can't even protect.._' Her thoughts were caught off when she heard someone call her name.

She turned around and saw Rin Okumura running towards her. "Shiemi!"

"Oh, Good morning Rin." as usual, she gave him a warming smile, slightly blushing. But not enough to notice.

As Rin caught up to her, he was exhausted. He looked up at the blond girl, smiled with red cheeks. "Mornin'" Shiemi didn't know what to think.. But, why did she have to think? I mean, he is Rin. Son of Satan. But, that didn't bother her as much as it did.. She got out the keys to enter the True Cross Academy, where only exorcist in training or teachers can enter. Rin and Shiemi were talking about anything. Until Rin seen the group of boys that are his friends. Bon, Shima, and Konekomaru. He ran up to them, leaving Shiemi behind '_Oh Rin.._' As he was running away from her, she felt her cheeks get warm. She noticed and started to panic! She doesn't know what to think of this. As this happening, Izumo Kamiki set her hand on the panicking blond girl "Shiemi!" she says.

Shiemi turns, "Oh Izumo-chan. I didn't.." Shiemi stopped and looked at the floor. Izumo was confused because this isn't the usually cheerful Shiemi she usually seen.

When Izumo turned and looked at the group of boys, then back at Shiemi, who her blush was now noticeable.

All of the students started to walk to their classroom, the boys in the front, talking as loud like usual, and the girls only a few feet away from them. Shiemi removed her eyes from the ground and looked straight at Rin. What she saw was him laughing, smiling, and talking like nothing is wrong. '_So..'_ She was stopped by Izumo, who was now giving her a disturbed look.

"Oh! I.. U-um I.. oh.." Shiemi stutters, not thinking. Izumo notices and decides to ask. "Shiemi, what's wrong? It's not like you to stutter crazy like that OR stare off into space." Shiemi once again looks down "I'm sorry.. Just losts on my mind, thats all.." That's all Shiemi can say to her purple haired friend.

It was half way through class and Shiemi was in her usual seat next to Rin, who was sleeping. Yukio ignored it and continued doing the lessons. While Yukio had his back turned, Shiemi looked at Rin, who was sound asleep..

Without noticing, she smiled at the sight of Rin's sleeping face. She lifted her hand and moved locks of hair out of Rin's face. She blushed only a little. Izumo, who sat afar from them, noticed this. Even the group of boys who sat a few seats away from them. Right then and there, they all knew what was up.

Few hours passed, and the bell rang for lunch. Shiemi shook Rin so he can get up. "Rin.. Rin, time to get up! It's lunch." Rin who is half asleep opened one eye to see who has waken him up. When he saw it was Shiemi, he jumped up fast, "Oi, why did you wake me, Shiemi?" Shiemi couldn't help it. She blushed and looked away, not making eye contact. "I-It's lunch time.." Without thinking, Rin jumps out of his seat, excitedly and runs out of the room. Shiemi smiles at the sight '_He is so cute when he's happy..'_ Shiemi was shocked of what she had thought, and panicked again..

The 3 boys and Izumo stood up and walked over to Shiemi, who was shaking her head like crazy! But, of course, the strange boy with that puppet stayed in his seat

"Oi, Shiemi!" Shima said, as he put a hand on the poor girl's shoulder. "What's gotten in you? You look like you lost something important." Shiemi was thrown back, looked suprised. ".. Oh. Shima-chan, Bon-chan, Konekomaru-chan, and Izumo-chan, too! W-What are you all still doing here? It's lunch time.." Bon butted in saying, "You looked like you were having trouble and.."

Izumo cut off Bon "We saw you looking at Rin!" Shiemi, who was still sitting down, stood up "I-I-I-I-I wasn't...!" A dark blush came across her pale white cheeks. Without a second thought, she ran out.

Shiemi ended up at the fountain, where her and Rin were sitting, and was teased by Bon, and.. It pained her to think that Rin said that..

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"So, your out here messing with your girlfriend instead of studding! Pathetic." Bon teased. _

"_I'm telling you, you got it all wrong!" Rin snapped. "Then what is she? A friend?" Bon laughed at the thought._

_"S-She's not a friend.." _

Not a friend.. Not a friend.. The thought just made her sad. But, she knew Rin was her friend! They gotten closer, real close. But, the idea of him saying that still made her a little sad..

As she was looking out into space, Rin noticed her and decided to accompany her. "Shhhiieemmi~!" Rin yells snapped Shiemi back into reality.

"O-Oh, Rin. Hello" Of course, she smiled at the boy.

"Shiemi, what are you doing out here alone?" Rin asked, titling his head to the side. "Oh.. Um, I was just.." Cut off by Rin, he said "Can I have lunch with you ? I can't show my tail off just yet to the other student.." He looked at his tail, which is wagging happily.

"U-uh.. Sure.. " Shiemi looks away, blushing at the thought of eating lunch with Rin, '_Why am i blushing? It wasn't the first time..'_

Rin looks at Shiemi, blushing, '_She is pretty cute when she looks like that..'_ His tail started to wag like crazy. Of course, Rin didn't notice, but Shiemi did.

"Uh.. Rin? Your tail..-" She was cut off when Rin grabbed it. He put his hand behind his head, hand laughed, showing his fangs.

"Ehehe.. Sorry. It has a mind on it's own.." Shiemi laughed, Rin noticed and a dark blush came across his face.

"Uh.. Shiemi, I was wondering if..-" He was caught off guard when there was a big bang behind them. Throwing them forward.

"What the hell is that?" As they looked to see what it was, they saw a strange looking monkey thing standing in front of him.

"Well, well, well, isn't it little brother. And with a girl? Haha. You trouble maker. "

Rin stood up, as well as Shiemi. "WHO ARE YOU?" Rin yelled.

The man just smiled

**Well, that's it for now c:**

**I'll make another part to this .. I hope .**

**I hope to get lots of reviews for this !**

-Sasha


End file.
